


Cape Caem

by rockstar2010



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstar2010/pseuds/rockstar2010
Summary: Just a bit of romantic fluff. *Edited





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven't written much at all in 6+ years, and this is my first work published on AO3. Constructive criticism and feedback much appreciated!!

I walked up behind him, a fluffy blanket wrapped around my shoulders, as he was sipping Ebony from a mug and staring out the window.

“Hey. You look deep in thought,” I said softly, fingers wrapped around my own mug filled with hot chocolate. Ignis started.

“I was.” He smiled fondly at me. I smiled back. With a small sigh, he set his mug down and looked around the room. Gladiolus was reading a book on the small couch while Prompto and Noctis were playing darts, one occasionally punching the other’s shoulder and laughing. I sipped my drink and looked around as well. It was fun when the boys came to stay with us at Cape Caem with Iris, Talcott, and myself. I raised an eyebrow when I felt a hand on my back, and heard Ignis quietly say in my ear, “Let’s go on the deck for a bit.”

“Alright, but won’t the daemons….?”

He chuckled. “I’ll protect you.”

I puffed up at that. “I can protect myself, thank you.” He gently steered me out of the room, and I swear I heard Gladio mutter “It’s about damn time,” while Prompto and Noct high-fived.

The door clicked shut behind us and we sat down on the chairs on the porch. I set my drink down on the small table between us and wrapped my blanket around me a bit tighter.

“So, what’s up, Iggy? You seem especially quiet tonight.”

He gazed out into the darkness, looking slightly troubled. “I’m not sure how to say this. Or if it would even be taken well…” He trailed off.

I looked at him, confused. “Is it about my combat technique? I know that I need to work on my footwork and my grip.”

He laughed. “No, you’re doing fine. I actually quite enjoy the time we spend together and I very much enjoy teaching you to fight.” In all honesty, I only asked him to help me fight because I wanted to spend more time with him and didn’t know how to otherwise.

“Then what’s eating at you?”

Ignis sighed. He looked at me with a emotion I had only seen flicker across his face before, something close to adoration.

“We’re getting closer to leaving for Altissa, and I... don’t really want to leave you behind.”

I blinked. “I mean, I’ve always wanted to see it…”

“I don’t want to stop being near you.”

“What?” I almost stopped breathing. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he gently tugged me closer to him, pulling me into a tight embrace. He rested his cheek in my hair and squeezed.

“Ever since I first saw you, I.... I thought you were beautiful.” I did stop breathing. “And I wanted to kiss you.”

“Are…. Are you serious?” I pulled back slightly and looked at him, mouth hanging open.

“HE’S ALWAYS SERIOUS, JUST KISS.” Gladio’s voice rang out from the open window above us. We both jumped and looked up to see him giving us a thumbs up before he disappeared back into the room. Ignis sighed.

“Not…how I wanted that to--mmmphhh!”

I had quickly stood up on tiptoe, thrown my arms around his neck, and brought my lips crashing onto his. He recovered quickly and pulled me tighter, kissing me back. Cheering came from above us. We parted and he smiled before kissing me again. I ran my fingers through his hair, destroying the perfectly styled locks, as he moved his hands to my waist. He led me backwards until I felt the wall against my back and his body pressed into my chest. I could feel his tongue gently probing my lips and I parted them, granting him access. I moaned softly into his mouth and he groaned in response, pulling away.

“I’ve felt the same for a while, Ignis. I just…I didn’t know you shared my feelings.” He smiled at me, a dazzlingly happy smile, and hugged me especially tight. I shivered slightly. He must have felt it, because he grabbed my blanket from the chair and draped it back over my shoulders.

“Let’s go back inside where it’s warmer.”

I smiled at him, positively bursting at the seams with happiness. “I’ll go with you wherever you want me to.”

He held my hand and I grabbed my now cold mug, and we headed back inside.


End file.
